


Sifting Through The Ashes

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [22]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kougyoku's marriage fell through, and now she has to go home in shame. Koumei is left to sift through the ashes of the signing ceremony to pluck up Balbadd for the Kou Empire.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sifting Through The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to know what happened here. this is an approximation

Koumei stepped off the boat after his brother, looking around at the city before them. The buildings were made from sandy stone that could be reused. Many had cloth hanging between the streets. However...

There was a ton of damage. Buildings had partially collapsed, wood was smoldering in the streets, pools of blood were dried and flaking away.

"Interesting," he said. The culture was incredibly different. He took note of things to account for as he and Kouen boarded the palanquins and headed to the palace.

Inside the walls, Kougyoku awaited them nervously.

"Kougyoku, you should be getting ready," Kouen said.

"Yes, I am aware. However..." She fiddled with her sleeves.

"Speak up," Kouen said.

"I'm not getting married!" Kougyoku said. Koumei balked.

"What do you mean?" Kouen asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm afraid this country has experienced a massive shift in its ruling style. The royal family has run away and the people are currently forming a Republic," Markkio said, coming up. Kougyoku nodded.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We take over," Koumei said. "They're establishing their government, which means there is no opposition right now." 

Kouen nodded, then turned to Kougyoku. "Go on home, Kougyoku."

She nodded and bowed, then went to pack her things. Koumei scratched his head and followed her.

"Mind telling me more of what happened?"

"I heard a commotion going on in the palace, so I went to investigate. Former King Ahbmad was trying to keep the throne. Deputy King Sahbmad was attempting a coup for a minute. Prince Alibaba..." the handsome man, though she shook that out. "He suggested that they become a Republic and demanded that we let go of the debts owed us because the Balbadd that owes us is dead."

"I see. Pack up. Make sure to tell that to Emperor Koutoku."

"I understand." She looked down. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kougyoku. Things happen. It'll be fine. We have Balbadd despite what happened." And this way, they didn't have to do the slavery stuff.

Kougyoku packed. Koumei prepared to take over Balbadd. He gathered their interim council.

"We'll be taking over, as promised," he said.

"You can't do that! We're forming our own republic!"

"We can, and we're prepared to battle if necessary. There is damage to the buildings and reports of mass death," Koumei said. It seemed the man speaking to him understood.

Kou was ready to fight. Balbadd was not. The outcome was clear to them both.

"We cannot let you take away our right to rule and govern ourselves. The signing ceremony didn't happen."

"Fair enough. We will allow you to rule yourselves, but your land, water, and trade rights still belong to us. We will be moving in and adjusting things as necessary."

They couldn't say anything against it.

"What is your name?" Koumei asked.

"Balkirk," the man said. He nodded.

"Balkirk, I'd like to ask you to continue assisting the rule of this country."

"Who else is ruling?" Balkirk asked.

"My elder brother will be presiding as governor."

That caused an uproar. Guards and Chuu'un moved to protect Koumei.

"We will be handling things from here on out, but we will need your assistance to make it a smooth transition."

"Why should we help you!?" one of the others demanded.

"Because if we simply walk in, then the people will become demoralized. They cannot function like that, so for their sake," he bowed to them, "please assist us."

The councilmen were taken aback. With no alternative, and love for their country running strong inside them, they agreed. Koumei hid a smirk behind his fan. A little vulnerability, a little pleading, and they fell in line easily.

**Author's Note:**

> if only they were more emotionally vulnerable and open with each other, so much wouldve been avoided


End file.
